O Bebê
by Thata Cahill
Summary: Será que Ian Kabra seria um bom pai? Será que ele cuidaria bem de um bebê?
1. Prólogo

**Fic nova...**

***Espero que gostem***

***Boa Leitura***

Ian Kabra não fazia a menor idéia de como ele se metera naquela enrascada. Na verdade ela sabia como, só não acreditava que fizera isso, não acreditava mesmo.

Agora lá estava ele, sentado no sofá da casa de sua namora Amy Cahill com um bebe no colo.

O bebe tinha 7 meses.

Era muito lindo, tinha uma linda pele clara e marcantes olhos cor de âmbar, que lembravam muito os de Ian, e pelo visto tinha o mesmo gênio chato de Natalie, se o contrariava ele começava a chorar e não parava mais.

Amy veio da cozinha com uma mamadeira.

Pegou o bebê do colo de Ian.

- Ai graças a Deus, ele estava com muita fome.

Amy sorriu para ele.

- Calma Ian, ele é um bebe, ele precisa se alimentar no dia com mais freqüência que você.

Ian olhou para Amy, ela sorria para ele.

Era impossível para Ian ficar com raiva de Amy, mesmo com aquele bebê chato no colo dela o impossibilitando de abraça-la ou dela deitar em seu peito para que em silêncio e sem pausas eles pudessem assistir um filme.

**E ai o que acharam... **

**E ai gostaram do bebê?**

**Me mandem Reviews...**


	2. Encontrando

**Legal, olha pessoal o primeiro capítulo ficou meio confuso, mas é que eu queria saber como vocês reagiriam à idéia do Ian e da Amy terem um bebê... Só por curiosidade mesmo...**

**Prometo que esse capítulo será mais claro e vocês entenderam o que realmente aconteceu para o Ian estar com um bebê no colo...**

***Boa Leitura***

Amy Cahill que agora estava com 16 anos, estava voltando da escola conversando com seus amigos, e com seu namorado, Ian Kabra.

Ele realmente tinha mudado, estava gentil e carinhoso, resumindo parecia um príncipe.

Em certo ponto do caminho todos se separaram, só ficaram juntos Amy e Ian.

- Então eu vou para a sua casa hoje, né – falou Ian – Vou levar o filme 'Três Ladrões e um bebe'.

- Tudo bem – Amy tinha um sorriso enorme.

- Então eu vou lá em casa me trocar e pegar o filme e depois eu vou.

- Claro.

Eles se beijaram e se separaram.

Amy continuou seu caminho tranquilamente para casa. Dan não estaria em casa, o que era bom já que ela ainda não aceitava muito bem o namoro dela com Ian, nem Nellie que estaria no seu novo curso de culinária, lecionando é claro.

Ela estava louca para chegar em casa e tomar um banho, sentir a água quente nas suas costas para aliviar a tensão de um dia cheio de equações de matemática e para levar todo o suor da aula de educação física.

Ela abriu a porta e foi quando ouviu um choro, rapidamente se virou para ver o bebê que deveria estar passando na rua com a sua mãe, mas não viu nada.

O choro continuava ela seguiu o som até chegar a uma moita, um bebê em uma cesta de madeira, estava ali, com um macacão azul, devia ter uns 7 meses, talvez nem andasse, ela não sabia ao certo não tinha muitas experiências com crianças.

Amy observou a sua volta não tinha sinal de alguém que estivesse com a criança, que continuava a chorar, ela o tirou da cesta, e viu uma carta que dizia:

''_Por favor, seja você quem for que o achar, tome conta dele, seu nome é Lucas, eu não estou em condições de criá-lo nesse momento..._

_Atenciosamente... Mãe''_

Aquelas palavras sensibilizaram Amy, ela não podia deixá-lo ali, ela pegou a cesta e levou para dentro de sua casa junto com uma mochila que tinha mamadeira, fraldas, algumas roupinhas e um pouco de leite.

**Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Espero também que tenha esclarecido a mente de vocês...**

**Por que concordo com a Ana Virginia, eu não deixaria a Amy ter um filho do Ian tendo só o título de namorada...**

**Reviews...**


	3. Atrapalhando

**Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo...**

**Como será a reação do Ian vendo o bebe pela primeira vez?**

***Boa Leitura***

Ian Kabra chegou a sua casa, sua irmã Natalie já havia saído para a escola, ele se trocou em dois minutos engoliu um copo de leite, pegou o filme e saiu em direção à casa de Amy.

Ele parou em uma banca no parque e comprou um buquê de rosas vermelhas para Amy.

Parou na porta da frente da casa dela e tocou a campainha.

De dentro ela gritou:

- QUEM É?

- SOU EU AMY, IAN.

- ENTRA.

Quando ele entrou achou que estava ficando louco, Amy esta sentada no sofá dando mamadeira para um bebe de uns 7 meses que vestia um macacão azul.

- M-Mas q-quem... C-como a-a gente n-nã-ão...

- Calma Ian – disse ela rindo – Esse bebe não é meu.

Ele soltou a respiração.

- Que bom – disse indo ver a criança – E de quem ele é?

- Não sei – respondeu com simplicidade

- Como assim não sabe – falou assustado

- Bom... À hora em que eu estava entrando em casa eu ouvi o choro e ele estava em uma moita, abandonado.

- E você decidiu dar uma de mamãe e pega-lo para você – disse ele rindo.

- Bom... Eu não podia deixá-lo lá – ela sorriu para ele – Eu não vou cuidar dele sozinha.

- Não – disse Ian levantando as sobrancelhas – E quem vai te ajudar?

- Você – E dizendo isso ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar-lhe nos lábios, ele passou o braço em volta da cintura dela e retribuiu o beijo que não demorou muito, pois o bebe começou a reclamar.

- Viu, ele não vai deixar eu nem chegar perto de você – falou Ian indignado com a criança – Como você quer que eu cuide dele?

Amy riu.

- Calma – falou colocando o bebe na cesta – Ele só fez isso porque não te conhece, ela vai gostar muito de você... Papai...

Ian a olhou, sorriu e começou a correr atrás dela.

Caíram no sofá e ele começou a fazer cócegas na barriga dela.

Ela ria muito, até que ele finalmente parou.

- E aí vamos ver o filme?

- Acho que não vai dar Ian – disse Amy com um sorriso delicado – E o bebe?

Ian a encarou.

- O que acontece comigo se eu matar um bebe que foi abandonado?

**Gostaram? **

**É muito idiota? **

**Então o que acontece com o Ian se ele matar um bebê abandonado?**

**Reviews... Deixem opiniões, comentários, sugestões...**

**Beijinhos... Thata^^**


	4. Líquido Amarelo

**Hello People… Eu sei que demorei em postar, me desculpem, mas eu estava sem idéias para esse capítulo...**

***Boa Leitura***

Ian Kabra estava sentado no sofá com o Lucas no colo, Amy estava na cozinha esquentando leite, quando ele começou a chorar e Ian a reclamar.

- Amy ele está chorando de novo... – reclamava Ian – O que ele tem, ele esta vendo o desenhinho chato do discovery kids, esta confortável no meu colo... O que mais ele quer?

Amy foi até a sala. Olhou o bebe e disse:

- Acho que a fralda dele está cheia – disse Amy – Troca para mim Ian, tenho que acabar um bolo que eu estou fazendo.

- Mas eu não sei trocar fraldas Amy.

- Boa hora para aprender querido.

Ian a encarou e ela sorriu.

Ele pegou Lucas e levou para o quarto de Amy que ficou na cozinha.

''_Como ele fica fofo com o Lucas no colo'' – pensou Amy_

Mas de repente ela foi tirada de sua concentração com um grito de Ian vindo do quarto.

- SOCORRO AMY, SOCORRO.

Ela saiu em disparada para o quarto, quando chegou lá viu a cena mais engraçada do mundo.

Lucas estava deitado na cama com a fralda aberta e Ian gritando e entre eles pairando diretamente em Ian tinha um jato de líquido amarelo. Xixi.

- Ian... Mas... Por que... Como? – ela dizia entre risos.

Lucas parou de fazer xixi e agora olhava para Ian rindo. Uma risada gostosa de se ouvir.

- Não. Tem. Graça. – disse Ian encarando o bebe.

- Coitado Ian... Ele não merece... Ele é tão bonzinho...

- Esse bebe é horrível Amy, ele fez xixi em mim...

- Eu sei... E você está muito fofo assim... De xixi...

Ian encarou Amy. Ela sorriu. Ele sorriu.

- Vai se trocar eu olho o bebe.

Quando Ian saiu do quarto, Amy não conseguia nem se mexer, ela caiu no chão de tanto rir.

- EU ESTOU OUVINDO AMY – gritou Ian da escada.

**Gente eu sei que está pequeno (e em minha opinião muito ruim), mas eu estou muito sem idéias para essa fic. **

**Digam-me o que vocês acharam, se alguém tiver idéias serão muito bem-vindas...**

**Então, estou esperando os meus queridos reviews...**

**Beijinhos com gostinho e cheirinho de brigadeiro (Ah eu estou com muuuiiiiita vontade de comer brigadeiro)...**


End file.
